


【授翻】Hands, From Which All Things Are Built·双手，由之万物筑成

by Maelytie (MaelytieMenades)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Need, Road Trips, Supernatural Season 08, Team Free Will, Texting, Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelytieMenades/pseuds/Maelytie
Summary: Castiel到处游荡，带着天使石板，没有Wincherster家的人陪伴。有一天，Dean收到了一条来自匿名号码的短信。（它们以渴求的语言写就。）
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	【授翻】Hands, From Which All Things Are Built·双手，由之万物筑成

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands, From Which All Things Are Built](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747324) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 



> Many thanks to MajorEnglishEsquire for bringing this wonderful story into life. The translation is, of course, no comparison to the original work; I hereby strongly encourage everyone that can read in English to read the original one directly. Nevertheless I'd be honored if this thing I put up would give a slight idea on how beautiful the story is.  
> Enjoy.

Cas在路上。

他打算潜藏“在雷达下”，也就是把意识封闭于天国的交流之外。完成起来很简单；在脱离Naomi的控制之后，他的内控系统立刻就自动那么做了。没有任何感识探向他的兄弟姐妹，留下的仅有频率极低的一线振动。对危险的持续扫描。

起初，那也意味着不能飞行。他发现，反正，背负着石板的重量，他也飞不远。那石板仿佛拥有隐匿的知觉，它确信Castiel能确保其安全，而且似乎还会对此共振出一些微渺的指示。持有石板带来了某种感受。它散发出温和的保护性气场，又或仅只是正在耗散的古老情绪。也许是一道磨蚀的祝祷。很难确定，但Castiel _认为_ 自己感受到了它。

他搭上了一辆巴士。一程接着一程。他决定换乘火车转往另一个方向。

第三天时，他抵达了缅因州的另一个客运站。他等着下一班车，考虑着要不要穿过停车场到另一侧的小公园去。他停下脚步，看着细小的雨珠从一辆破旧轿车的窗玻璃上蜿蜒爬下。他一时说不出那是哪一种车，但他知道那是Winchester们会开的那种，如果他们想要开车的话。

停车场里还滞留着其他人。更多人聚集在他左侧城市公交的塑料棚下。穿红毛衣的女人在客运站的大门前拥住了一个瘦削的少年。Cas继续向公园走去。

天气不错，尽管下着小雨。没有蜜蜂；有两条狗，和他们的主人。

其中一条很亲近Castiel。那位主人点起了一根烟，看着Cas轻揉它金色的长毛，而它舔他的手，蹭上他的膝盖。

这样的日子持续了一段时间。某个站牌旁，有个小女孩为不知如何穿过巨大的交叉路口而烦恼。Castiel带她走过了马路。某程巴士上，一位女士几乎所有的穿戴和行装都嵌满了绿松石。Cas与她持续着礼貌的交谈，虽然他并不觉得有什么必要。他本会更加投入，但在感受到包里的重负后，他认为不在谈话中表现出过分的友善才是更为稳妥的做法。

一天夜晚，在弗吉尼亚的一间客车站里，有位灵魂受伤流血、目光轻缓迟滞的姑娘。她的笑容与Meg的相似，她似乎也时时尝试引出那个轻声细语、西装革履的男人的赧颜，而那男人在某些方面如镜像般让Cas联想到自己。至少外形上有所相似。

Castiel已经用那样多同胞的鲜血浸洗过自己的剑刃。

Meg的死是他体内不时的钝痛——青年们大概不会喜欢这个类比——类似于第二次失去Bobby Singer。它就在那里，但这一死亡带来的杂音只不过加强了本就刺耳的混响。意料之中、姗姗而来的命局。如同他自己的。如同其他所有人的。

（某物终将了结Sam。某人终会杀死Dean。）

阴森的女孩和她穿戴整齐的同伴共处的画面迫使Castiel在联排座椅上装睡，等待着下一躺车程。

* * *

Castiel并不想要旅伴。他想要思考寻找合适藏匿地的方法。他想要一反常态地多加移动。他想要让自己的行踪具有迷惑性。他想要集中精力把事情做对。

但时间在地球的表面流动得这样徐缓。时间是如此。

漫长。

而巴士和火车上的人、搭便车和在路边修理轮胎的人都和他一样孑然一身。但他们选择了这份孤寂。虽然Castiel感到自己理应独行（实际上，他应该更加离群，就算他没有带着圣石板），此刻他也不愿 _选择_ 独自一人。

人们试图同他交谈时，这一感觉仅只会恶化。他已经独处了两周余，一直在路上，或是等着上路。这些人中没有一个——他不能享受与他们的对谈，为求自保、也是为了保全石板——没有一个人知道他是什么。他是谁。在他们的盲区中进行着怎样恢宏的战争。他们不会敬爱任何一个粗野、染血的猎人，尽管那些猎人驱逐了可能占据他们身体的恶魔、赶走了一有机会就要吞食他们的怪物。

虔信者，那些念叨着“拯救”灵魂的人，用的则是轻声的颂歌和安详的表情和彩色宣传册。他们对天使的想法从未与Castiel的体验一致；他不认识任何一个会回应这些细碎祷告的天使。他如果更加冷漠可能就会嘲笑他们。相反，他看见了自身，仿佛自远处观望。当他们讲起耶稣时，他就皱起眉头设法逃避。抽身去洗手间，或是假装瞥见熟人的脸而借故离开。

 _这些普通人_ ，他几乎能听见Dean这样说。

Castiel选择了尽可能远离Winchester们最新已知所在的路线，朝着回到落基山脉的方向移动。

* * *

HLN[1]差劲得几乎不能称之为新闻公司。消息就在爱达荷州的一间大货车站里放送。没有公布有关俄克拉荷马州的一起 “吊轨杀人案”的任何细节，而那起事件，即便只看表象，也散发出恶魔所为的臭气。系列谋杀案的突兀终结也大概是因为猎人的介入。

最终，并非是HLN缺根筋的报导催促他作出行动，而是车站餐馆里的一家人。Castiel正在考虑试手搭便车，而且他知道一般的货车司机都会乐于帮他达到目的。

他锁定了几个落单的人选，他们脑子里除了食物和路途以外别无他想。没什么可疑之处。那时，一个带着两个年幼的儿子的男人下了车，从停车场里走来。两个男孩都挽着裤脚戴着印字鸭舌帽，尽情在旅途中自娱自乐。他们的父亲憔悴而疲惫，但仍对他们露出微笑。男孩们像老手一般用赛跑决定餐桌座位，年纪稍大的那个故意让弟弟赢得了心仪的位置。

Castiel在自己有所意识之前就走出了大楼。他停下脚步以确保飞行的迫切欲望不至于压倒理智，然后走到停车场对面未被占用的野餐长椅边，坐在了阳光下。

一个多星期前他把口袋里的东西都丢进了密歇根州的一个垃圾桶。他买了一部外观呆板、质量尚可的手机，在到达下一站时他身无分文。他用影响力购买汽车票。暗示。在石板的作用下轻而易举。几乎用不着说服，实际的交流难能可贵地稀少，他对此充满感激。要说的话越少越好。

直到此时此刻。

手机对他显示着时间，快到中午了。

他见过了数以十亿计的蜜蜂，在旅途中。他听过了花样百出的鸟鸣，在各个不同的州郡。他邂逅了一些人，并与他人共享空间。 _他想念自己的家人_ 。

Castiel在他的新手机上打着字。

一条短信。

* * *

Dean收到了一条来自陌生号码的短信：

**我需要说说话。**

Dean皱起眉，合上了手提电脑。在Dean撤退到厨房时，Sam稍稍抬头瞥了一眼，然后又自觉沉入了他正从中抄笔记的那本书里。

Dean首先尝试拨打了那个号码。无人接听。

 **请问哪位？** 他发信说。

**我需要和你说说话。**

错号，肯定是。Dean这么想着，嗤笑了一声。

 **好吧。你穿了些啥？** Dean轻浮地回应。他发觉人们在收到开黄腔的回复之后一般都会检查是不是搞错了号码。

**从见到你的那天起我一直在穿的那些东西。**

这让Dean顿住了。他知道自己希望这是谁。他不知道这样的回复还能适用于其他任何人。

如果。 **如果** 这是Cas。那么他含糊其辞一定有其理由。如果他认为他的新生存意义或是其他东西就是保护那块该死的石板的话，他就会试图保护自己的信息。

现在他们双方都应该保护自己的身份。Crowley到处追踪他们，而新的敌人也开始冒着泡浮出水面。可能是——大概是——Naomi的打手。但Dean也需要确知。他必须要知道这是真的。

 **证明一下** ，他按下发送键。

冗长的片刻。他没有怀疑现下自己手头的这些信息，而是把手机放在了厨房的流理台上，然后开始心不在焉地取出面包和其他东西，做起了三明治。他回到流理台旁守着自己的手机。他没有拿出盘子或火腿或是到处翻找蛋黄酱。他一定要知道。他站在那里，等待着。

屏幕亮了起来。

 **这是你的问题** ，回复如是说， **你毫无信仰** **[2]**。

这回复并不及时。Dean在牛仔裤的后裤缝上擦干了手。他不得不来回几次删除自己正在打的东西，然后重新键入。

你在哪——

给我打电——

来见——

**你还好吗？**

他把这条发了出去。

等待回复的时间显得更加漫长了。Dean最终放下手机，接了一杯水，然后回到前厅，在浴室里用水抹了把脸。他多次查看手机，希望没有消息只是因为回复很长。在他正准备把三明治切成两半时，也就是整整十多分钟后，他收到了消息。

**不好。我需要你。**

那就回家来，Dean只想这么说。取而代之的是:

**我在这呢。**

* * *

他们俩都仍然不习惯发短信，但熟能生巧。

Cas问了些傻问题。比如说他老弟怎么样了，他在干什么，所有那些他能问的含混的小事，直到他们不得不去找传递信息的方法，那些消息不应该就那样在空气的波动中浮游，带着名字和地点。

Dean知道Cas不会回答，即使他问了，开门见山地，问他在哪里，或是到过哪些地方，或是他一开始究竟出于什么目的才选择了离开。他仍想知道为什么Cas会认为石板也应该免遭他们的染指。

他在一些词语中左右为难，试图拼凑出自己到底应该说些什么鬼。最终他把手机放进口袋，把三明治甩在Sam面前，然后回到了自己的房间。他坐在床沿，试图思考。

 **说点什么** ，他最后这样要求。

Cas说： **公路的数目比我之前意识到的要多得多了。**

Dean想知道Castiel是怎么付路费的。又或者这只是掩人耳目的说法，实际上他正藏在某处躲风头。孤身一人。

他考虑着自己要不要对作为游荡者的孤寂表示感同身受，或是提供建议，或是问问他是否在自己开车。

他不能。他不能纵容这样的对话。下一条信息写得小心翼翼，而且，他不无悔意地想到，大概还是不足以表达他的意思。

**你不一定非得自己单干。我们应该一起处理这些。我们会小心的。如果我们合作一切都能进展得更快。**

Dean等待着。他新建了另一条空白短信。 **拜托了。我需要你在这里。**

他还未及按下“发送”，一条新消息就到了。他删除了未发送的短信。

 **我是唯一一个能负责这部分的** ，Cas说。

不，Dean想。你真的不是。

但他此刻也生不起气来。那情绪并没有造访他。Dean潦草地用手掌摸过下巴，记起了它在Castiel的手下重新被织好的感觉。

 **小心点。打个电话，假如你需要支援** 。Dean不知道还能说些什么。他把最后一个词改成了 **我** 。然后发了出去。

* * *

Castiel不知道还能说些什么。他不会打电话的。他不能。他就此关机，一整天都不再开了。

* * *

Dean更愿意按照Cas的步调和Cas保持联系。如果他发了一条消息然后一天都收不到回复，那会让他觉得很蠢。很蠢，因为他在从一个永远身不由己的人那里乞求更多的关注。很蠢，因为他要说的那些话几乎完全不重要。很蠢，因为天使以行星的测度来衡量时间和个人问题，而Dean能做的不过是担心Sam和想念Cas。

这仿佛徒劳无用，但他能再做些什么？他还要如何才能说得更清楚？ _我需要你_ ，他这么说了。他需要Cas而如果那份需求对对方而言不值一提，他也不能强求，不会强求。如果Cas不需要他们的话。

如果Cas不需要他的话。

唔，那也就那样了，不对么？

* * *

Castiel决定从这边的海岸直接到对面的海岸去。这花了几天。

他们下一次互发消息的时候，Castiel在亚利桑那州，而Dean对天气的描述暗示他正在太平洋西北地区[3]的某处。他们必须尽快见到Kevin。 **他有关于二号门后的东西的信息。** Sam马上就得完成另一项任务。

封闭地狱十分重要。如果在Sam开启第三个任务之前Castiel找到能藏好他带着的这块方石头板的地方，他就能对Wincherster们更有用处。恶魔们会以前所未有的猛烈势头追踪他们，而Sam会比以往更加无力自卫，在他通过“二号门”之后。

Crowley是Castiel现在的头等要务之一。他曾有过太多次机会干掉那个混蛋却没有真的动手。他发誓他会动手的，而且就在最近。通过摧毁Crowley的统治来制造混乱只会让地狱更容易被打败，乃至于被封闭。也许他的第一着——在石板安置万全之后——就应该是定位并且监视Crowley，以便能够干脆利落地了结他。

他的双眼盲目地转向火车外掠过的沙漠。Castiel暂且搁置了石板的安全问题，以便集中心力积攒起针对地狱之王的雷霆怒气。

一条细弱的祷告滑过了他的脑海。发送方目的明确，就是传给他的。Dean也许根本没法阻止自己。 _请别让我弟弟活活受罪_ 。

Sam Winchester在副驾驶座昏睡的画面。他大衣左腕处溅着血点的衣料。在熟睡中挣扎着从他肺里磨出的不健康的呼吸。

但他不知道如何帮助Sam。

Castiel的手掌落在了背包平整的包面上。石头在寻求他的关注。

他抬起了手，向下看着背包。

现在是谁在控制他？

* * *

“我以为我们有‘无谎言无秘密’的规矩？”Sam说，面对着掠过的原野而不是Dean。

Dean扫了他一眼然后重新看向前路。Sam的左膝抬起，这是竖起屏障的旧习，而他这样和Dean说话仿佛词语能从副驾驶的车窗反弹到Dean那边。

“你哪只眼睛看到我偷偷摸摸了？”

“没有，Dean，我就见你老是看手机查短信，我还想要是把你的手机藏起来，不知道你能不能撑过戒断症。”

行吧。所以，Sam是对的。他不得不在手机短信里保护Cas和自己的身份。他甚至都不清楚为什么，只因为Cas似乎认为那是必要的。但他没有理由对Sam保密。

他单手驾驶了一阵子，掏出手机，在Sam边上晃了晃。Sam一开始并没有注意到，他没指望Dean真的会毫无怨言地屈服。但这是至少会持续到下个月的Winchester诚实一小时。还真行啊，他想。

Sam放下膝盖，接过手机。

“就那个号码，随机区号269的那个。”

“嗯？”Sam问。

“Cas。”

Sam不再发话，而Dean忙于超过旁边的大型半挂式卡车。Sam读了一段时间。

“他还能再含糊一点么？”Sam咕哝道。

“就是啊。我觉得他太把那帮傻逼当回事了。我猜他根本是兵团里唯一一个知道短信是什么的人。”

“唔。恶魔要更熟练点，”Sam善解人意地说，“如果有谁能学会Dick的手段，那就是他们了。”

Sam继续读了下去。

“你试过给他打电话了吗？”

“一开始试过。他不接。”

Sam把手机放在腿上，思考了一分钟，盯着他们前方宽广的公路。

“他说过他无法信任你。”

“没有。不是，他说他必须保护石板。从Naomi手里。也是从我手里。”

“从我们手里。”

Dean耸了耸肩。

“因为我们会用它来封闭天国？大概？如果那真的是石板的功能的话。”

“我不知道。”

“Dean，”Sam开口，又停了下来，“那块石板可能会把他送回家。送回有可能最终会成为永恒的折磨之中。或者它可以切断我们和天国的联系。让他留下，让其他天使回去。或者可能可以杀掉所有天使。我的意思是，谁知道呢。我们得要知道它到底能做什么。”

“Sam。又不是说他给了我，哪怕一丁点，暗示让我去问他这些烂事。”

“所以就直接问他呀。”

“然后让他再也不联系我了。”

Sam试图谨慎地表达这一点。“我们需要他在这里。”

Dean从公路上移开视线，瞪了他一眼，好像在说， _你以为我没这么和他说过吗_ ？

“哦，好吧，不好意思，Dean，但我觉得你没有把所有的意思都和Cas说清楚，”Sam说着，在自己面前打着手势，“你有没有想过你情感上的便秘——”

“哇哦。我们 _不_ 谈这个。把手机给我，”Dean看着路面，伸出右手。

“ **要么** Cas信任我们，要么他不信任我们，”Sam试图开门见山，“我们还要对此拐弯抹角吗？他可以和我们在一起，Dean。他是家人，我知道。但如果他不信任我们，我们怎么信任他呢？”

“追踪他。你是说我们放下除了封闭地狱以外的所有破事，然后去抢他的石板？我倒是觉得我们事情已经够多了，而且我还觉得他在到处乱跑的时候从我们屁股后面引走了一半左右的恶魔，可能还有所有天使，不管他跑到 _哪里_ 去了。”

Sam摇了摇头。“不是说那个。不，不是说追踪他。但我们需要他在这。”

“为啥？”Dean放开方向盘，在一秒内向上甩了甩手。

“你需要他在这。”

即使Dean想说些什么他也回不了嘴。他的喉咙完全卡住了。

“而且实话说这和石板关系不大，主要是每天结束的时候你都需要知道他在哪。老哥，他 _就像我一样_ 在你的雷达上。你见过自己没有他是副什么德行吗？”

“我懂。”

“每杯咖啡都加威士忌。两只手里各拿一罐酒。”

“行了，我懂。”

“你不懂。直到你俩面对面进行商务磋商之前，你都不会知道的。”

“ _Sam_ _。闭。嘴。_ ”

“ _他_ 需要你。行吗？要不，这你要怎么解释？‘你还好吗？不好，我需要你’，”Sam从短信中引述道，“老哥，他在外边，就他一个人，他想要——”

“你他妈把手机给我，”Dean冷冷地说。没有伸出手，只是冷硬如顽石地盯着路面。

Sam咽了口唾沫。他摇了摇头。他可以嘲笑Dean。他可以进一步激怒他。他可以抄下号码，给Cas打电话，吼着告诉那个小混蛋他都把他老哥给拧干了。他盲目地把手机递了回去，Dean在再度把它放回口袋之前瞟了一眼屏幕。

Dean在走进餐厅的途中看了手机。Dean晚餐时坐在桌边每四分钟看它一次。天杀的每四分钟一次。

* * *

Sam比他聪明。Dean对此的认知深入骨髓。但是他无法让自己强迫Cas打电话。他甚至都不能让自己先发出一条短信。

第二天早成他醒来时有两条信息。

 **你醒着吗** 和 **我觉得没有** 。

 **现在醒了，你呢？** 他回复了后一条，然后起床在包里翻找没穿过的衣服。

**我一般而言总是醒的。**

_行吧，早上好_ ，Dean想， _早餐吃的啥_ ？因为这样联系有什么意义，如果他们不能共享信息的话？

**你兄弟还好吗？**

Dean皱起眉。 **现在还行。他在睡觉。怎么？力场受到干扰了？**

 **我不知道** **Sam** **能够以这种方式干扰质量和加速度。**

哇哦。数学笑话。什么鬼。

 **我们到底要不要谈谈现在情况怎样？** Dean发出质问。

 **什么怎样** ，Cas反唇相讥。

Dean叹了口气，坐回床上。 **你的任务怎样了。你只是在转移还是在找什么？**

Dean等了一分钟才收到Cas的回复， **两者都有。**

 **我们能帮你。我们有车。我们每时每刻都在找东西** ，Dean以牵强附会结束了短信。但无论如何还是这样发了出去。

**我会解决的。**

**你不应该** ，Dean立刻回复道。然后紧接着解释说， **你不应该就靠自己一个人解决。**

Dean等了好几分钟。他假定Cas不再回复是因为他过于强硬，于是放弃任务，去洗了个澡。

他出来的时候Sam已经醒了，虽然还是睡眼迷蒙。这些天他连早上起床的时候看起来都糟透了。Dean一把抓过手机、钱包和钥匙，主动提出去买早餐。Sam打呵欠时嘴张得大得足以吞下全世界，他点了点头。

Dean启动了车，把其他东西仍在一旁的副驾驶座上，就在那时他的视线被闪光所吸引。 **因为我们是家人** ，手机的屏幕如是说。

Dean眨了眨眼。吸气呼气。没错。

他翻开了手机。 **没错** 。他发了回去。

没有回音。一直没有回音，在去程中，点单时，等餐时，或是到旅馆的回程里。没有回音，直到他喝完咖啡，吃掉早餐的墨西哥卷饼，又再喝了一杯咖啡。Sam看着他看着手机。

“闭嘴，”他在Sam开口之前就这样说。

Sam略带感伤地看着他，而他不想听他想说的话。“你不是有几罐圣水要做吗，懒鬼？”Sam甚至没有反驳。他起身去车里拿了几个空容器和要用的念珠。

Sam刚走出门口，Dean就开始编辑一条新信息，再试一次：

 **你是对的。我们是家人。我们做得到。** 他盯着屏幕。

**我们需要你。我们很想你。**

Dean没有把它发出去。他紧盯着屏幕直到它悠闲地变黑。他凝视着窗户下方威士忌酒瓶琥珀色的光泽。有点骨气，Winchester。去他的。

**你是对的。我们是家人。我们做得到。我们需要你。我很想你。**

他把它发出去了。

* * *

和Dean互发短信向Castiel教授了非常基础、有关人类的一课：当你孤身一人，你就会想和某人说说话，而在你和某人说上话之后，你就已经准备好了重新变回孤身一人。

* * *

一周之后，Castiel想念着Sam，他想念着Dean，但他不知道要说什么。

他告诉Dean所有地方都是德克萨斯，而Dean表示同感， **没错，那地方就是地狱** 。

**也不是说我现在就在德克萨斯。只是有时候每个地方都像是德克萨斯。**

**如果你真的在德克萨斯，你会在德州的哪里？** Dean问。

 **犹他** **[4]** **，大概吧。**

* * *

**我弟垮掉了。**

Dean坐在床边的地板上，读着自己的写的话却无法把它发出去。他不断反复地捱到屏幕变黑再把它摁亮，只为再看看那条短信。 _我弟快死了_ ，他想到了他手臂的皮肤下生长得分明突兀的黑色血管。

在所有人——所有存在——之中，他偏偏想起了Balthazar。Uriel。 _Samandriel_ 。

Castiel已经亲手杀死了自己的众多兄弟，比起他曾经或以后可能提及的要多得多。因此在那一事实面前Dean似乎无权为此哀恸。但屏幕在他狭小黑暗的房间中那样刺眼，泪水无论如何正涌上他的眼眶，而每当想到这件事他都会如此痛苦。每当Sam经历这些。Cas杀死的兄弟有Dean目睹他的Sammy死去的次数那么多吗？

拇指上的颤抖获得了胜利，那条短信飞离了他手中。

他仅仅抽了一口气，呜咽了一声。然后就用手捂住脸把它擦干。他的呼吸也许有所踉跄但是他他妈的没在哭。就是没有。

屏幕发出了光，它看起来似乎冷静又友善又或者是什么别的东西。

Cas这样回复：

**告诉我。**

长长一口气自他胸中涌出，他不得不把头靠在膝盖上缓了一秒。他尽可能仔细地把自己所知的Sam的症状发了回去。有一些他既看不见也不知道如何描述。

长久的停顿。当然了，Dean想，因为Cas什么忙也帮不上。他甚至不能把手放在他身上就他妈那样试试。他伤得太重了。

并非一页，而是天杀的一面墙一般的文字弹了出来。Dean滑动屏幕，读了一会儿。在从房间里跳起来冲向图书馆时他光着的脚几乎打了滑。

短信不断地出现，在他用手指描过房间里大半书籍的书脊时。他取出了其中重要的几本，试图跟上短信出现的速度。他潦草地记下几个守护符咒的名字，一些原料。Cas用音标打出了几个以诺克词语，为了表示它们他别无他法，不得不由Sam进行破译，而那得要等到早上了。

有一些防护咒纹、符号可以被画在皮肤上以增强体力。几袋草药和其他东西，如果戴在脖子上可以净化血液，减缓Sam的（他们不说“衰亡”）。一些祷词，在引述时可以以玛利亚或圣人们为对象，由此避免被其他天使直接听到。

 **你呢？** Dean问，希望在Cas跑路的过去几个星期中，自己那些不自觉的祷告没有暴露他的位置。

但是， **我会一直听着你的** ，Cas向他保证。

太阳即将升起时Dean才从记录人[5]囤积的一箱箱玩意儿里翻出了一串具有恢复作用的项链。他在Cas推荐的一本书里看到了一张小图，然后就直接钻进了杂物堆里，因为他记得自己以前见过它。

他把那条细细的链子举到光下，紧盯着其上纤小的埃及符文。崇敬和难以置信还有纯粹、甜蜜的轻松感油然而生，这样一个小东西就能维持Sam的生命。 _我爱你，你个狗娘养的_ ，他想，没能来得及阻止自己。

他们上一次互发消息是一小时前。他太实在累了，以至于无法分辨刚才那一想法的对象是Sam还是Cas。

* * *

一天，Cas给他发来消息： **你在哪？我需要你。**

Dean几乎就要把具体的位置发回去了，在他及时打住之前。Cas在从宇宙里的所有人身边逃开。他们在维持联系时为了保护对方而做出了长足的努力。而且Cas也在从他身边逃开。从他和Sam的身边。

 **如果我告诉你你就真的会来吗？** Dean问。

过了足足一分钟Cas才回复。

**不会。**

Dean又犹豫了漫长的片刻。

**如果你真想知道我就告诉你。**

他能思考的一切就是经过某个城镇而以一英里的距离错过了Cas，或是差了一个出口，一个红绿灯，一次呼吸。

 **你不应该告诉我，** 回复如是说。

又过了一秒， **没关系的。**

“可我不想它‘没关系’，”Dean对着空荡荡的汽车旅馆房间说。（我是个自私鬼，这句话Dean没有说出来）。

在整整一小时的一边酗酒一边盯着手机屏幕之后他写道， **如果我需要要你在现这在里怎么办？你会愿意会来吗？** **[6]**

**你以前没这么想过。**

**扯淡** ，Dean回复。回答错误，Cas。

那天晚上Dean在如泥烂醉中陷入昏睡，在Sam回来之前他在房中无休止的来回踱步也许加快了对酒精的吸收。

Dean早上醒来后在手机上看到了一条不带语音留言的未接来电。他试图回拨，但那号码要么出网，要么停机，每次都是如此（他还是尝试着，一直该死地尝试着）。这和Cas初次发来短信而他想要回电时不同；现在那号码甚至已经打不通了。他发了短信。还是什么都没有。

他把那串旧有的、熟悉的匿名号码拨了又拨，他愤怒不已几乎把手机摔了出去但却最终小心翼翼地把它放在了床头小桌上。去洗了个澡。坐立不安。那样气恼他简直都要（他妈的哭了）。

* * *

连续两天都没有短信。他的胃中一阵痛苦的抽动。那天晚上，他被困在了汽车旅馆里，扶着Sam来来回回地出入洗手间，那时他意识到自己只是想要花时间放空，而这一认知只是让他更为气愤了。

短信最终到来时毫无先兆。他在手机照亮周遭事物的暗蓝光线中眨着眼醒来。在那光线中他能看见昏暗斑驳的天花板，清楚不是什么响动吵醒了他。怀疑自己到底有没有真的睡着。

 **新手机** ，短信上写道，来自另一个陌生号码。

 **你是谁** ？Dean差点就把这条发出去了。然而，他重新编辑，刻意地， **请问是哪位** **[7]**？对于一条发给可能的陌生人的短信而言这似乎更加正常。

回复隔了一分钟。

**我给你打过电话。你需要我。**

Dean舒了一口气，在此之前他没有意识到它和紧绷感一起逐渐积累于他的胸腔。他翻身下床，越过房间看了Sammy一眼。总是昏睡如同熄灭的灯。总是睡着，仅仅是维持清醒就能让他耗尽精力。体内的损伤在封闭地狱的第二步的重压之下更进一步。

 **我可以打给你** ，Dean写道。

 **最好别** ，Cas警告说。

有上百件事， _上百件_ ，是Dean现在想说的。其中绝对没有一件没问题。没有一件适合在短信里说，也没有一件适合对Cas说，但他想把它们全都说出来。

他停下脚步，关好身后浴室的门。希微的月光透过马桶上方的小窗照了进来。 **什么时候这才能到头** ，他问。

这一次他等了五分钟。他完全不知该期许怎样的回应。他们之中没有人知道当下的战斗将会怎样告终。

 **我可以打给你** ，Cas最终这样答。

 **拜托了** ，Dean即刻回复。他蹲在干燥的浴缸里，手里紧握着手机，等待着。他盯着屏幕。他的拇指悬停于绿色按钮将会亮起的地方。他幻想着手机的震动声，他几乎感到天杀的头晕目眩。他的手机毫无动静，过了很久。

他终于敲了敲屏幕。信号满格，震动模式。什么都没有变。他写道， **我应该给你个号码吗？** 可以是一台一次性手机，或者汽车旅馆的座机——不，不行。离本垒太近。他可以找到一间有老式付费电话的加油站。他什么都可以做。他愿意驶入荒野之中站在车顶上只要他该死的手机会响起来。

Cas大概觉得这不是个好主意，Dean决定这么认为。他有可能不会打来，因为太危险了。他们不能这么做。或者更糟，Dean想着，感到脱力：在Cas摁下拨号键的那一瞬间有人追踪到了他，把他的手机拍到了地上，而现在他正在殊死拼杀，与此同时Dean却坐在角落里，手里攥着手机。

他决心站起来。他决定认为在他站直身子的时候，Cas就会打过来。

他决定穿上鞋子，走到外面他的车边去。只要他穿好了鞋子，Cas就会打过来。

他会离开房间，接下来。他会钻进车里然后上路。为了什么，他不知道。也许是为了找到一台付费电话或是一片荒野或是一个十字路口好杀掉些什么东西。 _他不知道_ 。但一旦他在车里坐定，Cas就会打过来，无论如何。

Cas会打过来的。

他颓然跌坐在床沿。紧紧盯着屏幕。他靴子的鞋带甚至都没有系好。他不知道自己在干什么。

手机开始震动。他的视线快速闪向Sam以确认他仍在沉睡，然后他抓起了钥匙迅速闪出了房间。

他不知道该怎么打招呼。

“您是哪位？”

“我宁愿不说，”Cas说。

哦太他妈感谢了，Dean抹了一把脸，一屁股坐在了Impala前轮边的地面上。

“你怎么样，”他这样说，而非恳求，你还好吗，拜托告诉我你还好，拜托告诉我这么做没有让你付出自由作为代价。

“我，”Cas试图分辨自己到底感觉如何，“我比自己意识到的更需要听到你的声音。”他似乎想得入了迷。

Dean感到脑中一片空白。他靠在车身上：“没人在监听你，对吧？”

“没有。我没有——看见任何人。或者任何东西。没问题。我必须得要换手机，也就这样了。”

“也就这样了，”Dean呼出一口气，记起了两天前的早晨自己纯粹的慌张，接近于狂乱。“提前给个话吧。”他几乎是在耍赖了。

“对不起。”

Dean实在受够了让Castiel _道歉_ 。

“不。你是对的。你得那么做，时不时地。就是没有刻意安排的安排。”他想起了Frank安全又舒适的招牌偏执症。

“我只想要回家。”

听Cas这么说出于种种原因让Dean感到吃惊。他自己的心脏几乎跳出喉头，在听到那哽咽的、残破的陈述后。同样，他现在就想回到家呆在自己的房间里，但让他惊异的是，“家”这个词，在这句话中，Cas不是在说其他任何东西，而是在说他自己。他指的是Dean。

Dean不得不停顿了很久，其中充斥着所有那些他想说却没有说出口的事。

“嗯，”他最终说道，“你可以。你可以，什么时候都行，”他的嗓子愈加发紧，但他无论如何还是说，“我想要你回来。但是。目前，那会是……正确的选择吗？目前，你应该回来吗？”

Cas还没有找到适合藏匿石板的地方，或者他还没有为保护它而死。所以答案应该是“不”。

他没有说，“不”，他只是在电话的那一端发出了类似“唔嗯嗯”的声音。

“没关系的，”他几乎就要说出“Cas”了，“你会……嗯，我们正在……，”Dean完全不知道应该如何共享这些不安全的信息。没有名字，没有地点，没有关于进展的提示，他们各自守口如瓶。隔靴搔痒的短信持续了几周，而仅仅是听到Cas的声音就仿佛听见了天杀的自由。

但那不是自由。他们必须谨慎。

操。他们到底能说些什么？他们应该聊天气吗？

Dean能听到，隐隐约约地，电话另一端的一声惨淡的呼吸。

“不。不，老兄。去他妈的。别听我刚才说的，”Dean抬眼望去，透过附近霓虹灯萎蔫的光线他恰好能看见星星。他不管不顾，一如往常，“Cas，回家吧。”

除了一声忙音之外什么也没有。

* * *

那个想法在夜晚悄悄造访了Cas。他正坐在高速路服务区的美食广场里。他开始思考可能会发生些什么，如果他试图使用石板的话。

而不是试图藏起它。

也许是他臆想出了腿上包裹里散出的带着恶意的热浪。但是天使，不怎么会 _臆想_ 。

他等到了早上汉堡王开店的时候，然后走到了一间礼品店前。一家疲惫的旅客在附近打着呵欠。其中一个孩子皮肤泛红表情难受，显然正在忍受痛苦。晒伤。他可以随意地经过，用手拂过男孩把他治好，但那既会是一桩过于显眼的奇迹，也会是和他父亲的一场可能的冲突，男人已经在用不信任的眼光打量Castiel的厚外套了。要在弗罗里达的天气里穿上他穿着的这些东西也许是太热了一点。

商店开门后，那家旅客买了芦荟胶，而Cas买了一台新的付费手机。（广义的“买”；收银员欢快地装好了他要的东西，一分钱都没收，她的眼神一片空白。）

在一片古老沼泽的深处有一方自塞米诺尔战争时期[8]就存在的小空间，那是他试图藏匿石板的一处被加护的地点。虽然他越是接近，石板就越想远离。相同的情况发生于每一个Cas尝试过的加护地。仅有两次有证据表明恶魔对圣地或安全港有所了解，但石板仍然拒绝被秘密存放。它只愿意被随身携带。

他还要带着它多久？（ **这什么时候才会到头？** Dean这么问了。如果 _我_ 需要你怎么办？）

在接下来的车程中他开启了自己的新手机。他键入了Dean的号码但不知道要发送怎样的消息。他想要——首先——为自己的莽撞道歉，但那就约等于承认他不必像现在这般小心。那会引出一些提问，关于他费力回避Winchester们的原因。

他不知道自己是否还知道原因。也许他不再觉得那是正确的选择了。

Castiel打开了包裹，低头看向石块。它以某种方式与他相连，但仍然隐瞒着它话语的含义。

也许把它交到先知的手中不会产生危害。也许先知能告诉他要怎么处理它。

虽然Kevin几乎一定会告诉Winchester们Castiel来了。

Castiel关上了包裹，然后——这是他启程以来第一次——把它放在了他身旁的空位上，接着彻底收回了手。他身体的任一部位都没有接触到它。

影响并没有减弱。也许他被选中了，正如Kevin一般，而这连接是不可逆的。那么，Kevin就应该会知道他需要做些什么。（Kevin会电话通知Sam。Sam会和Dean一起现身。）

Kevin会知道该怎么做的。

* * *

石头把他从他想前往的方向上引开。他曾经和Dean一起去过Garth的藏身地，在那里他可以找到Kevin，但现在……他不能往那里去了。

他被标记了。迷失了。

这感觉不像别的，而仅仅像是另一种形式的控制。好像他还没受够被套上项圈四处拉扯一样。

他来回踱步。他用古老的苏美尔方言低声咒骂。然后抬高了声调好让自己能真正感受到其中的恶意拍打在唇齿之间。

在听到无线电的嘶嘶声，察觉到两个穿黑衣的高大身影正在接近后，他才意识到这次不值一提的崩溃正发生在公共场合。比起被逮捕，他选择安静下来，离开车站，然后去找个地方坐坐。

然而，他最终站在了一家有大窗户的宠物店门前。小狗崽显然是主要的揽客招牌。但靠边处有一只很大的红绿相间的金刚鹦鹉，他的翅膀修长锐利，他的尾羽还要更长，整洁又纤薄。Castiel观察了这只鸟一段时间。金刚鹦鹉看起来心满意足，它啄净了爪子，转向后背，然后开始梳理它的翅膀。他扭过头，衔住一根长羽毛，让它以曼妙的弧度滑过喙部，然后放开了它。衔住另一根羽毛，重复。

Castiel没有在店里看见其他大型鹦鹉。有几只雀鸟，局促于后方的鸟笼中。长尾小鹦鹉和虎皮鹦鹉。金刚鹦鹉孑然一身，高挑，安静，怡然自得。它对下方嬉闹的小狗不感兴趣，也不在意那些尝试逗狗的小孩。

片刻之后那鸟瞥了Castiel一眼。它沿着栖木挪近了些，然后把深色的喙伸向了一根笼条的底端。鹦鹉把喙滑向上，向上，直到触到它在不移动的情况下能碰到的最高点。然后它转过身，挪向水盘。

Castiel几乎忘记了那鸟还身在笼中，而仅只是满足于它的陪伴。

他从宠物店离开是为了去找火车站。他拿到了一张新车票然后上了车。

车厢人满为患，Castiel发觉自己和被其他很多人塞在一起。他手肘贴紧身侧，开始在手机上打字。

 **我被要求杀了你** ，他发送出去，等了好一会儿后才收到回复。

 **那还真他妈暂啊老个** **[9]** **。**

Castiel真心实意地感到时机不对。他不应该试图开启一段话题如此沉重的对话，在确认Dean是否——也许——正在命悬一线地搏斗，之前。

半小时后他收到了另一条信息。 ***** **食尸鬼** **[10]** **。我回来了。你今天为什么要杀了我？**

**不是今天。我在尝试说明那是我当时被授予的任务，就是我们在地牢里的时候。**

Castiel等待着。

**现在我们这边有点混乱。你讲话之前先看看气氛。**

Castiel对自己皱起了眉。 **等有空了你告诉我一声。**

 **在路上。得过一阵子。** 而Cas乐意打一个很有把握的赌，事实就是Dean正在试图逃避他。

* * *

 **你在吗？** 在接下来的八小时中Castiel把这条消息发了四次。他又身处于天杀的德克萨斯的某处了。

 **他在浴室** ，一条突然的回复。那么，是Sam回的，显然。

 **你怎么样？** Cas问。

**他过一阵子就会出来了。我会告诉他你这么问了。**

**你。你。你怎么样** ，Cas迅速地打着字。这是几个月以来他第一次收到Sam的联络。

**累得要命。你还好吗？需要帮忙吗？**

**我很好。你的情况恶化了吗？** Cas问。

**不是一次性一起恶化的。水停了。我去告诉他你在等他。**

Cas相信Sam把话带给Dean了。他也十分确信Dean不想进行这次谈话，即使Sam从中调解。

* * *

已过了午夜，而Dean正式放弃尝试再度入睡。他的手机又一次在黑暗中亮了起来，但亮度很低。它被屏幕朝下地放在了桌上。

操。

他把那该死的东西拿了起来，往床脚挪了挪，把被单拉过头顶好藏住光线。

最新的一条短信实际上是Garth发来的。关于一次任务的拉杂冗谈。在那之前是Sam多管闲事地和Cas的对话，还有Cas对他的回应的多次恳求。

_ 操他妈的操。 _

**所以你被要求杀掉所有阻拦你的人然后拿到那块砖头** ，他发送道，意在假装轻松。回复没让他等很久。

**不。就只有你。**

这没道理，他想。石板本来就不是他们的。他的任务应该是拿到石板然后回去报告。他的 _任务_ 怎么可能是摧毁一个Winchester？

**那块砖又不是我的。你本来可以在那里就打败我们。**

**不是重点。我要告诉你的是，她训练我是为了让我杀了你。**

Dean盯着那些文字直到屏幕变黑。

然后他爬出了被子。他找到了自己的牛仔裤胡乱地穿上然后走到门边然后记起要拿房卡然后折回门口然后记起要拿手机然后再折回门口然后出于纯粹的震惊定在了原地。

什么 _鬼_ 。

他走到外边，尽可能轻地关上了身后汽车旅馆房间的门，突然意识到他正赤着胸膛手无寸铁地置身于开阔的世间带着的东西仅有汽车旅馆的钥匙卡和蠢毙了的手机——

他拨了Castiel现在的号码。

“什么鬼，”在拨号音中他自语道，“他妈的什么鬼，”他陷入思索。

电话在一声忙音后被转入了语音信箱。他挂断然后发了一条， **你他妈给我接电话！**

**现在不能接。**

**为什么不能？** 他逐渐意识到应该对Dean特别歼灭课程的可能内容感到天杀的恐惧。

**我正在公共场所。**

对此Dean切换成了大写模式： **在大半夜里。给我接电话 。**他发出短信，然后再次拨号。

在第三声铃响时Castiel接了起来，叹着气。“在任何意义上这都不明智。”

“你在说什——，”他深吸了一口气，“你在说什么，到底。死掉的我一零一？打破封、封印？”他结巴了一下，“还是别的什么？你不能就那样把那句话扔给我！”

“我被训练，”Cas顿了顿，“被 _她_ 训练。追踪你。杀死你。就你一个。”

“行吧，我。怎么个‘我’法？像是说，追踪这个鹅摸喔[11]，然后假装它是D-e-a-n？”

“这基本完全不隐蔽。”Castiel抱怨道。

“我们 **应付得来** 。现在说吧，你是什么 **意思** ？”

“有几个场景被构造出来，在其中我会追踪然后围堵你——你的复制品——然后要了你的命。我被迫这么做直到我可以毫无犹豫地完成任务。”

Dean一言不发。

“在我被训练好，或者用她的话说，治好，之后。在我被认为能够在现实中完成这项任务之后。我就被派去拷问——唔，接下来的事你基本都参与了。”

“嗯，”Dean呼出一口气，“你没有杀掉我的那部分我也参与了。”

Cas默然。

“多少次？”Dean问，“你花了多久？”

Cas实在是太过安静了。

“多少次？”Dean重复道，“他们让我和你打了吗？”他强迫自己发问，思索着最为丑恶的可能性。

“没有，”Cas回答，音质粗糙，仿佛过于遥远，“你基本没什么机会。”

这带来了少许宽慰。太少了。“多少次——”

“几千次，”Cas说，然后又重复了一遍，轻声地，“几千次。”

Dean抱起了手臂，然后望向没有路灯的高速公路。

“我猜是练习次数还不够——你杀了你的兄弟，你的姐妹，嗯？”

“那不是重点，”Cas难过地说，“就只有你。我做不到。然后我做得到了。”

“这可能是你最不想听到的事但我他妈要杀了她”。

“是我。我对你动手了。我对你 _动手_ 了。我差点就杀了你，”Cas悄声说，再次感到那份恐怖。

“那不是你，是她。那他妈是洗脑。”

“我对你施暴，”Cas咬牙说出，他的声音在电话的另一端七零八落。

“ _那不是你_ 。底线就是，那不是你。那是他们植入你脑内的程序。你是我的家人；你绝对不会那么做。”

“我那么做了，”Cas坚称，“我那么做了，直到我能把它做好。”

“那是之前。‘训练’的时候。你在关键的一次里挣脱了控制。在实际上有意义的那一次里。”

“我差点就杀了你——”

“你也治好了我。”

“你以为我要了结你，我看出来了。你求我不要。”

“然后你治好了我，这没问题。那事基本上就等于没发生过！”Dean把自己空着的手挥向空中，“你被赦免了，老哥。洗脑之下发生的事没有一件是算数的，这是第一条原则！”

“我是这么地爱你，”Cas说完，陷入沉默。

Dean垂下了手臂。他没有倒在地上就他妈算是走运了。

“我需要你回家，”Dean说，“我需要你在这。”

“我必须得挽回，”Cas坚持道，“尽我所能。”

“ _操_ ，挽回 _什么_ ，Cas？ _拜托_ 。”

按键的响声，通话沉入死寂。

“操你，你这个偏执狂 **混蛋** 。”Dean对着手机大吼。这一次他确实把它摔了出去。

* * *

在一辆灰狗巴士[12]里，有很长一段时间Cas都觉得他正坐在Winchester的车后座上。他已经试过了这类巴士的每一个座位，而他身下的颠簸是那部轿车的轰鸣的遥远的残响，但仅在这个位置，如果你闭上眼睛，那 _感觉_ 就是对的。

一个从华盛顿上车的男人在驶过加州边境时哭了。他很安静但是Cas看见了他。他的掌中有一张小照片，下一刻它就不见了，Cas只能看到他的后脑勺，而他正凝视着窗外。

如果他问Dean他现在在哪儿，他就可以去那里然后留在他身边。

在这颗星球上他没有其他想去的地方。没有什么他想不和他们一同完成的任务。

如果他问Dean他现在在哪儿，然后他去了，某个天使可能会跟随他飞行的路线到达他们的所在。某个恶魔可能感受到那片区域中突兀的力量波动。Sam和Dean可能因此而受伤，就因为Castiel现身了。

如果Castiel再一次见到他的某个兄弟或姐妹，他们唯一想做的就是把他关进天堂的某处直到他重新拥有正确的理念。这还是在他们没打算直接动手的情况下。他的有些兄弟姐妹希望他已经死了。

他大概也合该死去。

Dean不觉得他合该死去。Sam问起了他的状况。 **我弟想知道你会不会再回来** ，这是Dean从他的新手机里发出的第一条信息。其目的昭然若揭。但如同其他一切一样有效。

Castiel有一个家，那些家人想要他成为他不是的某物：死去或者格盘重载。

Castiel有一个家，那些家人想要他。仅仅是想要他。

他在那一刻想起了Naomi，让他在 _我们_ 和 _他们_ 之间做出选择。事实充分地表明他并不想选择其一。至今为止没有一个逼迫他作出选择的人在事后还对他抱有好意。

但Winchester们会接受他，只要他现身。停留。

他的兄弟姐妹要求他做的唯有赎罪，恳求他们的原谅，服从一个或另一个伟大的计划，接受他的职责。

Dean要求他做的唯有现身，并且怀抱信任。

如果他把天使或恶魔引向了Winchester们，他们会战斗。他们可能会受伤或蒙难。

Castiel打开了手机。

* * *

Dean正在开车，他的手机震了一下。一下代表短信。他伸手去掏口袋。

Sam从副驾驶的窗前转过头。

“短信，”Dean说。

“不要在驾驶中收发短信，”Sam的回答和天杀的商业广告如出一辙。

“多谢了。”

他瞥见那是Cas的新号码。“靠。读给我听吧，那就。”

Sam接过手机。“啊是是是，”他咕哝着，解锁了屏幕，“它说。呃。我不知道要做什么。我需要帮助，”Sam难以置信地念道。

“啊，靠。 _靠_ 。”

“没错。停车，Dean。”

“正准备停，”Dean打开转向灯，变道，被别人鸣笛指责。在路边，Dean拿回了手机。

 **发生什么了** ，他发出了消息。

过了很久。Dean把车熄火，他们听着底盘在身下低鸣，听着卡车在路上飞驰而过。

“来呀，”Dean怨言出声。

震动。

**我该做什么？**

“老天，Cas，”Dean一边咒骂一边打字， **急事？？？**

 **不** ，这一次来得快些了。然后， **你们能战斗吗？**

“这他妈是什么意思，我能打吗？我们能打。”

“Dean？”

Dean回复， **可以。哪里？什么时候？**

**要是整个护卫队都跟在我身后过来了呢？要是其他人跟过来了呢？**

Dean看向他蜷在旁边座位上的兄弟。“Dean，”他又说了一次。

“我们得找一个Cas可以着陆的地方。那地方得易守难攻，以防所有人都跟着他来。”

“现在？他还带着石板吗？”Sam问，他脑中的齿轮已然开始运转。

Dean皱起眉。 **现在还是说我们还有时间？你会带着——** Dean考虑着词语。 **你会带着你的 东西吗？**他写道。

 **只要你们需要我们就有时间** ，Cas说。

然后， **你们准备好了之后告诉我一声。**

**告诉我我什么时候可以回家。**

“ _Dean_ 。”Sam说。

“唔。唔，我们得找个地方，Sammy。”

“可以，我们会……在这附近找个地方。准备好一些护符。”

“不要驱逐魔符，”Dean终于从他手机上令人难以相信的词句中抬起眼，“我们不能冒把Cas弹走的风险。”

Sam眨了眨眼。“行。我们有多少时间？”

“没有。没多少。不，我想现在马上搞定它。先找个停车场。我从下一个出口下高速。你开车转转，找个地方。让我在镇上下车，我去买点涂料……”

“嘿，只要Cas一到我们就可以弄几个巫术袋。它们大概可以让我们躲过天使。”

“对。”Dean盯着路面。然后低头看向手机。

Sam又坐直了一些。“几个小时，Dean。最多。然后我们就能和Cas重聚了。”

“对。除非他觉得太危险了。或者他还是不能信任我们。”

“但他刚刚开口问了。”

他一直在问，Dean想。但每一次他都知道他不能。凭什么这一次会有所不同呢？

他启动了车。

* * *

那是个只有半边房顶的老旧农庄。Sam认为如果有需要他们可以撤入其中。他准备了各种护符，涂在内墙上，所以从路上看不出来。他在远端的墙面上画了一个驱逐魔符。如果天使们真的现身了，他就让Cas带上Dean开走Impala，而他自己冲去启动魔符。这是在那种情形下他们能保住Cas的唯一方法，但那多少取决于Dean是否情愿驱车离开，并相信Sam能够自卫一分钟。不太可能。

所以他做了两个巫术袋。其中一个已经在Dean的口袋里了，另一个是给他自己的，他会在Cas着陆之后立刻把第三个塞进他的风衣中。这就是他们的计划。

现在，他们站在农庄外延伸的宽广沥青路当中。他们周围的地面上用红色涂料画着恶魔陷阱，覆盖了整个路口。如果有任何恶魔紧随Cas之后出现，他们大概会被困在其中。在Sam缕清陷阱的线条时，Dean什么也没做，只是拿出手机又把它放到一边，来来回回地重复了二十次。

“Dean。你准备好了吗？”

Dean沉默着，显得审慎认真而非例行公事，他看起来几乎是在紧张。在发短信时他把杀恶魔的小刀递给了Sam。他们已经认定确切的GPS位置——仅仅一串数字——就含糊得足以暂时混淆任何追踪者的视听。而Cas大概会懂。说不定。

Cas没有现身，而是回了一条短信。 **现在？**

“哦我他妈的，”Dean翻了个白眼，然后回复： **就现在** 。

然后空气荡开，Castiel出现在了恶魔陷阱的正中。

“Cas，”Sam说，然后把巫术袋扔给了他。

Castiel凌空接住了巫术袋，“谢谢你，Sam。你好，Dean。”

“嘿。你听到有人跟来吗？”

Cas眯起眼睛，看向左边，然后右边。他似乎听了半分钟，然后打开了随身携带的背包把皮质巫术袋丢了进去。“有人在不远处。他们在探查，但是他们没有看见我们。”

“不错，”Sam说，“那我们就一直先他们一步吧。”

* * *

后视镜几乎就是另一种短信。比起每四分钟就看一次手机，Dean的视线现在不断地闪向镜面，以确认Cas还在车后座上。除此之外，他专心于开车。开得很快。

“所以去哪呢，伙计？”Sam问，回头看向Cas，“哪个方向？”

Cas的嘴唇紧抿成一条僵硬的直线。“去Kevin Tran那里。我自己无法接近他。”

“这是什么意思？”Dean看着镜面问。

Cas咽了一口唾沫，把背包的包袋从肩上取下。把它向前递过了椅背。Sam好奇地伸手接过。

“石板否决了我的每一个计划。我无法确定它应该去哪，如何藏好它，”他摇了摇头，“我需要帮助。我不能永远带着他到处游荡，”Castiel朝着背包侧了侧头，“别打开它，Sam。”

“为什么？会发生什么？”

“我不确定。就。你能把它放在身边一阵子吗？几英里？拜托了。”

“嗯。嗯，好的。”Sam把包带缠在包身上，然后把包放在了双脚间。

“什么，它有什么奇怪的指示吗？”Dean问，“你理解不了？”

Castiel摇了摇头。“我既不能读懂，也不能参透它，就像其他石板一样。但这一块带着类似于预置的，”他搜刮着词语，“祝祷？或者是魔咒？它似乎有自己的意见。我想藏匿它的尝试没有获得过首肯。加入你们，”Cas对他们比划着，“它也不同意。但我——，”Cas住了口。

Sam回头看他，挑起眉毛。

“感到迷惘。不确定。我不知道该拿它怎么办。也不知道为什么。我需要帮助。”

“你来对地方了，”Dean迅速向他保证，再次在镜中与他对视。

“所以它甚至不让你去见Kevin？”Sam问。

Cas小幅度点了点头。他不知道还能如何进行描述。一种犯错的感觉，一线低微的热意，威胁着要烧尽一切。实际上，石板没有自我意识，但它的指示却有方向性。只是他无法读懂。

“你知道它到底能干什么吗？它和另一块能封闭地狱的石板一样吗？”

“我不确定，Sam。我读不懂。它不能被任何人持有。它仅仅就只是，”Cas耸了耸肩，“必须被守护。”

“行吧，这没什么用。它就想让你全国来回乱跑，还是怎样？”Dean问。

“我不知道。说不定Kevin会知道。我只要能不被迫偏离路线地到那去就行了。”

Dean点了点头。“可以。这事我们能办到。”

“你确定它不……呃，想去？到Kevin附近，不是因为那里有什么潜在危险吗？”Sam来回看着他俩，“也许我们不应该盲目前去，尤其是我们手里还有 _另一块_ 石板。”

Dean打了个响指。“嘿。说不定石板不能过于接近另一块石板。如果那会触发什么宇宙级的警报怎么办？”

他们一起沉默了一阵，思索着这一可能。

“你上一次得到消息的时候Garth在哪？”Sam这么问他的兄长。

“唔。我觉得好像离Kevin不是很远。我们可以让他掉个头。”

Sam开始掏手机。“我们可以让他确保那地方没有恶魔。或者。别的谁。然后把Kevin的石板暂时运走。也许运到隔壁州。这可以让那孩子有机会休息一下，在我们到达之前；也可以避免两块石板同在一处的风险。”

“他的破译工作怎么办？”Cas问。

“相信我，”Dean说，“那孩子需要休息。没关系的。我们会去那里，让他告诉我们你的石板究竟是 _关于_ 什么的，说不定还能告诉我们可以把它在哪里放一阵子，然后再让他重新开始弄清楚硬盘一号上的第三支曲子是什么。”

Sam接下来和Garth打了一通冗长而让人费解的电话。然而，关键信息还是传达到位了，Garth回头去找Kevin，取走了第一块石板。他似乎对于那片区域中没有非人类的活动有十足的信心，但他还是会再度确认。

Castiel——厌倦于窗外掠过的风景，因为他已经连续看了数月——斜倚在车门上，目光紧锁于Dean的后视镜中。每当Dean抬眼，他们就会四目相接。最终，Dean甚至开始对他微笑。眨眼。然后他的视线不再频繁地向上搜寻。Sam中途回头查看了一次，然后对着他俩露出了笑脸。

* * *

Garth带着第一块石板回到原来所在的州需要花点时间，而他们还离得很远，所以在汽车旅馆的房间里过夜。无论Sam睡了多久，他多数时候都不够清醒，不能胜任单独驾驶的任务。他们只得第二天早早动身了。

Dean为他们三人开了两间房。三个男人开一间双人房是件怪事，而前台的职员从他们停车开始就已经在用怀疑的目光检视他们了。（宝贝儿看上去稍有恶意，些微吵闹，车身过长，颜色太黑。Impala要求得到尊重。）而且可能，他想，Cas现在已经习惯一个人了。但当Dean把钥匙递给他的时候，Castiel表现出了全然的疑惑。耸耸肩膀，把它放进口袋里，然后跟着他们进了他们的房间。

Cas取回了自己装着石板的背包，现在他正帮着Sam和Dean把行李拿进房中过夜。多数时候他都从Sam手里把东西拿走，所以Sam几乎用不着扛任何东西。Sam注意到了，但乐于受到天使照顾，所以他只是笑了笑，然后谢过Cas。

Sam拿出了他挂满折扣卡和积分卡的小钥匙串。“这条路前头有家甜番茄[13]。”他满怀期待地提议。

“哦老天不，要我开回那个沙拉厂看你吃俩小时的草根本没门。那地方太让人作呕了。我上次在那家食物中毒了，就因为那些小孩用脏手指到处乱碰汤勺。恶心透了，Sam。”

“有大概五十种沙拉，Cas，还有大概五种汤和意面，还有酸奶冻柜。那地方棒极了。”

“你跟他推销个什么劲呢？他都用不着吃东西！酸奶冻柜。 _酸奶冻柜_ 。你个水果怪。”

“哦，还有水果台！”Sam记起来了。

“不是‘不’而是‘ _绝对他妈的不_ ’，Sam，”Dean的手在空中一划，“我们会在哪个地方给你弄一份沙拉，那里起码要达到基本的食品卫生标准，还要有防喷嚏食品罩。”

Sam摆出了他的小狗脸。

“嗯， _不_ 。自助餐会滋长细菌。”

Sam皱起脸，但似乎接受了这一损失：“给我几分钟，想想我们要去哪。不要汉堡。你已经把汉堡彻底给我毁了。”他狠狠地关上了身后的浴室门。

“你怎么做到毁掉汉堡的？”Cas问Dean，“我记得它们十分让人愉快。”

Dean笑了起来：“啊，他就是被宠坏了而已。在家是我做饭，我实在棒透了，到了毁掉他的其他就餐体验的地步。”Dean自豪地说。他把自己的手提包放在了他想要的那张床上，然后示意Cas跟他一起到外面去等Sam。

“家？”Cas问，“是你一直在说的那个‘基地’吗？”他跟着Dean走到车旁。

“对。它真的很赞，你会喜欢的。”Dean突然安静下来。他倚在驾驶室的车门上，上次他们站在彼此面前的时候，Cas正要展翅离开，因为他无法信任任何人。他们那时在地牢里。Cas的手上沾着Dean的血。

“我从短信里推测那是在堪萨斯，”Cas开了话茬。

“是的，”Dean说。然后他不知道还该说些什么。

Cas调整包带，把背包移到胸前，然后把双手插进大衣口袋里。

“你不必非得见到它，”Dean说，“如果你没打算久留。如果你打算把石板带到哪里去的话。你不一定要来。”

Castiel很安静，用他特有的好奇的方式侧过头。

“就真的很蠢，只是一个藏身处。有书。一大堆书。Sam很兴奋。我们有各自的房间。”Dean没有指出Cas也有一间房，如果他打算跟来。

“就是你向我祈祷时所在的那间，”Cas说，仿佛在检视脑海中那房间的图像。仿佛他能够清楚地看见Dean希望他从中出现的地方。

Dean感到口干。他点了点头。

Castiel等着Dean开口，而Dean一言不发。

“Dean——”

Sam从旅馆房间里走了出来，重新穿上了夹克。Dean来回看着自己的兄弟和Cas，然后转身打开了后座门让Cas坐进车里。

“有炸鸡的店。”Dean说。

Sam咒骂出声。“ _你认真的吗_ ？”

* * *

近几个月来，Cas已经习得了咖啡的价值。你可以在任何地方坐下再点一杯咖啡，然后就没人会像等着你爆发出一阵危险的狂怒那样紧盯不放，或者因为你在白占着位置而报以瞪视。Winchester兄弟在餐馆里吃饭的时候他点了一杯咖啡放在自己面前。Sam感到好奇，他想知道Cas是如何开始喜爱咖啡的，直到他发现那基本上只是伪装。实际上是Dean替他把咖啡喝完，而Cas不得不破天荒地要求续杯。

Sam问Castiel都去了哪些地方，在周游全国的时候都见到了些什么东西。Dean问他遭遇了些什么麻烦。当他告诉他们他如何买车票时，Dean让他带着账单去柜台，而那账单在石板的影响下被莫名识别为已经全额付过了。Cas回到桌边时恰好赶上Dean掏出一笔数量可观的小费，无论如何。“这招不错，Cas。嘿，让我也试试。”

Castiel取下背包，递给Dean。Dean回到柜台，点了一份路上吃的派。“哦，对，”Sam翻了个白眼，“这根本不是滥用特权。”

但柜台后的女人并没有像面对Cas时那样对Dean用空洞的笑脸相迎，而Dean最终还是得为派买单。出门时他把背包还给了Cas。“反正试过也值了。”

* * *

回到汽车旅馆的停车场之后，Dean不得不摇醒了Sam。只不过是十分钟的车程，但周边光线暗淡，Sam已经清醒了几小时余，这两个事实的结合让他昏睡不起。

“是巨型红杉乖宝宝上床睡觉的时候了，”Dean指了指Sam的头发，他靠窗睡着时压到的部位翘得乱七八糟。他一边似乎无法停止打呵欠，一边试图把它捋平。

Dean把装着派的塑料餐盒递给Cas以便开门。

Sam好不容易踉跄着走到旅馆房间里他的床所在的一侧，边走边挣脱了层层衣服、踢掉了鞋子。“我定闹钟？”他含混不清地问。

“不用啦，我来，Sammy。快睡吧。”在Dean的指示和Sam的脑袋坠入枕头中之间间隔的时间不过一瞬。然后他就睡着了。

“他每隔多久就要这样……陷入昏睡？”Cas问，踱向靠里的床。

“欸。让他保持清醒超过五个小时就很糟了。如果六个小时之后还不让他小睡那他就彻底废了。这方面没什么变化，”他勉强戏谑着，对Cas露出短暂、苍白的微笑。

他们直直看着Sam。Dean那样担心，他看起来几乎是病了。

Castiel把派放在Dean的床上，然后把装着石板的背包放在它旁边。在再次睡过去之前Sam甚至没来得及钻进被子里。Cas觉得Sam不会喜欢被抬起来，所以他尽可能拉过远端的被子盖在Sam身上，再把它整平。他用两根手指点了点Sam的额角，让他睡得更深。

Sam的所有细胞都在反抗。他的肌肉变得虚弱，甚至连他的骨头也在抗争。在他体内有什么正在改变。Castiel不知该如何帮他抵抗它。也许因为他的躯体是为了完成任务必要的祭品，或者是因为他正在以前所未有的强度实在地被地狱影响。Cas甚至无法下手分开他器官里好的和坏的部分。但他可以让Sam的睡眠更加平稳，更有恢复作用。更像是治愈的、冥想的状态。

在Castiel移开手、睁开眼之后，Dean离得近了些，就站在他身畔，Sam的床边。

“我以为你说过你治不好他。”Dean低声说。

Castiel摇了摇头：“我会尽我所能。你找到的那些写在他手臂上的守护符文，还有那串项链。他们起了一些作用。我能做到的只是试图，”Cas顿住了，寻找着词语，“强迫他的细胞去尝试休息和修复。”

Dean无声地点头，垂眼看着Sam。

最终Dean呢喃道：“这被子真黄，你让他看起来像个大号墨西哥夹饼[14]。”

Castiel试图同时表达反感和困惑，而不管他的脸部肌肉是怎么运动的，那都让Dean发出嗤笑。“来吧，Cas，”Dean转身，拿起了装着派的餐盒，把背包交给他，“拿上你的砖头。”

他们离开了房间，走到隔壁。“你钥匙呢？”

Castiel掏了掏口袋，然后拿出了挂在黏糊的救生圈样式的钥匙串上的老式钥匙。

“这是间旅馆客房，”Dean说，像在告诉小孩，“人们在里边睡觉，而不是盯着他们认识的人，在 _那个人_ 准备睡觉的时候。”他们走进了空着的房间。

“我不用睡觉，Dean。”

“那就看电视吧，但你不能坐在我们的房间里‘看顾’我们，因为，说真的：太怪了，”这间是只有一张大床的单人房；Castiel让门在身后关上，Dean坐在了床尾，打开了装着派的盒子，“又因为你反正不会睡觉，我就在你床上吃派了。”

Castiel摇了摇头：“请便。”

“说得好。反正是我付的钱。坐下吧，Cas。”

Castiel把包放在床头的枕边，然后坐在了床的另一角。Dean展开了放在派的包装盒里的塑料叉子，转向Cas，伸手递出了餐盒：“你想来点派吗？”他猜道。

“不用，谢谢你。”

Dean吃了起来。

“你不能觉得我打算偷走你的石板然后利用它，行吗，”Dean一边咀嚼一边开始说道，“不过说真的，你觉得它能干什么？封闭天国？”

Castiel思索着。他曾想过，石板必须被藏起来，不仅是为了保护剩下的所有天主，也可能是为了保护他自己。他只是摇了摇头。“我真的不知道，Dean。”

“行吧，那如果它确实能，”Dean垂眼看着他的派，聚精会神地想要完美地叉起一块，“如果它能封闭天国。你也会被困在上面吗？”他仍然垂着眼，“你觉得你非得要回去吗？”

“我不知道。”

Dean嚼了一阵子。“你不知道。”

“我甚至无法猜想会发生什么。”

Dean又吃了几口。Castiel看着。“你 _希望_ 发生什么？”Dean终于问道，摆弄着最后剩下的小块鲜奶油和酥皮。

“我不知道。”

Dean吃完了最后一口。“你连这个也不知道，”他最终这么说。

“我不知道，Dean。”Castiel承认了。

Dean看着他，考量着。他把叉子扔进餐盒，合上盒子，然后以准头绝佳的一抛击中了垃圾桶。

“你不知道你是想要被困在这里，还是被困在那里。”Dean说。

Castiel眨了眨眼，“不。”

“不，你不知道，或者，不，你他妈对此有些 _看法_ 。”Dean不耐烦地质问。

“不，”Castiel重申，“我不想被‘困在’任何地方。”

Dean耸了耸肩，仿佛并不吃惊。“你可以随意到宇宙的任何地方去，无论哪里，无论何时。你可以随意回到天国里那帮施虐狂混蛋的身边，如果你觉得那是更高尚的追求的话。”他总结说。

Castiel摇了摇头：“我十分怀疑自己能返回天国而无需遭受另一次反叛带来的恶果。”

“石板。”

“你，”Castiel纠正了他，“如果我毁灭了你，我能重新被我的弟兄们接纳的可能会大上很多。”

Dean的表情仿佛是派让他吃坏了肚子。

“我很抱歉，Cas，”他道歉了，仅仅是稍稍在词语上哽了一下。

“我不知道我是否感到抱歉，”Castiel回应，“他们的最后通牒似乎是，以我的一个家族死去为代价，我的另一个家族才会接纳我。”

“我们的条款不是那样的，Cas。”

“我知道，”Castiel安抚他说。但Dean仍然不愿看向他的眼睛。

“我希望你所有的家人都还活着，”Dean对着汽车旅馆比划着，比划着那颜色恶俗的被单，石板，隔壁的房间，他自己，“你不应该遭受这些破事，Cas。”

这实在令人惊异——依然，时至今日——那些残酷狰狞的事会发生在Dean身上，而他仍然希望加害他的那些人能够过上完满、幸福的生活。那种他没能得到的生活。Castiel不可能再度与他为敌。没有人更不应该遭此劫难。

Castiel抬眼看向床头板附近，看着装有石板的背包。“不管那些石板会怎么样，我想要的结果都是能带给你最大限度的安宁的那一个。你已经被干涉得够多了。”

Dean沉默良久，然后起身。

“我会早点过来的。六点、六点半左右，取决于叫醒Sam有多困难。我们会开到Kevin那去。”

Castiel点点头，看着Dean离开。

他在门口停下：“Cas？”

Castiel点头示意。

“如果他们带走了你，就永远也不会有什么安宁，”哦，但Dean现在在正视他了，“如果你不想和我们在一起，我可以理解。我们基本是一团糟。如果是你的选择，那是一回事。如果你想要和我们留在一起，”Dean眨了眨眼，稍稍振作了一些，“如果——那你就不能一直动不动就离开，如果你觉得你真的想要成为这个家的一部分的话。Cas，我们太需要你了，不能一直看着你走。”

Castiel站起身。“我相信你。”他说。

Dean不敢相信他真的站在这里，考虑着不要结束这段对话。不要离开。他他妈早该 _逃跑_ 了。

他只需要传达出来。他们需要他这一事实还不够吗？一定非得要更多东西吗？

“我们需要你，”Dean又说了一遍。

Castiel点头：“你们[15]需要我。”

“想要你，”Dean抬眼看向天花板，舔了舔嘴唇，“我想要你在这。不是因为你是我们可以用以对付任何人的工具。Cas，即使你力量全失，我还是想要你在这里。我们在一起时总是更好。我们能应对任何事。”

Castiel再度点头。

“我告诉过你我需要你，”Dean低声说，“但你还是走了。”他只是站在房间中央，在去门口的半道上，而不在任何特定的一点。

Castiel尝试着靠近，缓缓地，好不要一次性侵入Dean的空间。“我那时不知道自己也以完全相同的方式需要着你，Dean。我寻遍了这个国家，而这就是我发现的全部。”Cas停了下来，探寻着Dean悲伤的目光，“你能信任我明天还会在这里吗？六点的时候？”

“嗯。”

Cas露出微笑。“你能信任我会去拜访你的家吗？”

“能。”

“我想要你的的信任。我想要成为你的家人。你说过我们可以一起应对这些，而今天在我需要你的时候你就准备好了要帮我。我相信你。”

Castiel伸手捧住了Dean的脸颊，他们上一次在地牢里谈话时他并没有这么做。Dean定住了，僵硬得难以置信。“我不想再离开了。我可以留下来吗？和你一起？”

Dean在他的掌中点了点头。

Castiel把手指滑向后方，埋入Dean的发间，然后把他的脑袋往前托。他把脸颊贴在Dean的头发上。“你应该去睡觉了。明早再见。”

Dean抬起手，捏住了风衣，把Cas拉向前。他用手臂环住了天使，短暂地拥抱，直到Castiel抽身后退，然后把Dean送到门口。

* * *

刚过黎明，影子遮断了外面的光线，落在了Castiel汽车旅馆房间拉着帘子的窗口。他最初感知到它们的时候并不十分确定，但现在他几乎已经可以尝出空气中残余的硫磺味了。他脱下风衣，把装着石板的背包背在胸前，然后重新把外套穿在其上。他把Sam的巫术袋放进了自己的裤口袋里，然后拿出了剑。

Castiel把自己传送到房间外两个即将侵入的敌人身后。他们正蹲身倒数，打算破门而入。 _3_ _——_ _2_ _——_ _1_ _——_

当他在他们身后出现的时候，其中一个正转头查看情况。他把剑捅进了她的后背。他把手按在另一个的脸上，想把他摔在地面，但恶魔抓住了他的手臂，把他甩进了门。恶魔大喊着，尖叫着，他们缠斗不休，直到Castiel用双手把他压在沥青路面上，然后把那魔物烧尽。

Castiel环顾四周，感知着空气。在他可见范围内没有人类目睹这一切，没有其他恶魔的踪迹延伸至此。

他正在拖动两具尸体，就在那时Dean冲出房间，手里拿着枪。

“Cas，”他喊。

“就两个。我会回来的。等一下。”他闪身而去，把尸体挪到汽车旅馆主体建筑后的某处，然后直接飞回了Dean的身侧。Dean惊得跳了一小步，枪身弹向后方，然后再度被放下。

“我猜我们被发现了。”Dean说。

“我没感知到这附近有其他人，但是我们应该马上离开。”

“那两个好像没带后援。”Dean比划着。

“还会有更多的过来。”Castiel总结道。

“东西带齐了吗？”Dean指了指另一间房。

Castiel点了点头。“叫醒Sam。我来拿你们的包。”

* * *

他们在路上度过了早餐时间，但Dean很兴奋，因为Sam清醒得足以对此发表抱怨了。

“我们可以午饭吃顿好的，然后带一点回去给Kevin，Sammy。”

没错。Sam很懂行，但他们甚至都没来得及弄点 _咖啡_ 。

“你觉得他们是跟踪了你和我，还是Cas？”他出声思考着。

“不重要，”Dean说，“Cas不会再一个人走了。那事儿已经翻篇了。我们基本上只要再过 _一小时_ 就能打探出他的石板到底是干什么的。现在交保释金根本没意义。”

“说到保释金，”Sam说，来了兴趣，“石板现在发出的嗡嗡响是什么意思，Cas？它在试图让你掉头吗？”

从昨天开始Castiel就连想也没有想过这件事了。

“不是，”他说，毫不掩饰自己的疑惑。自从他坐进Impala之后，石板好像就不再能选择自己的目的地，或者那目的的指向以某种方式遭到了混淆。

“这是怎样？我以为它特别强横来着。”Dean说。

“我不确定。可能把另一块石板移出州外是必要的行动。”

“有些混球被Garth了。”Dean说。

Sam哀嚎出声。

* * *

Garth替Kevin买了些日用品，所以他们此刻扛进去的大包小包满满当当，但最终那孩子会把它们全都消耗掉。他们还给他带了一个潜艇三明治，并且，谢天谢地，在没有石板的这段时间里他总算睡了一觉。

在Kevin吃完半个三明治之后Dean让Cas拿出了石板。他立即开始眨着眼解读，记着笔记。Sam撤入了信息之墙后，其中有几份Kevin关于第三项任务的笔记，他试图为他拼凑出一些完整的段落。

Dean和Cas看着科学狂人们埋头苦干了整整三分钟，直到Dean需要“从书呆子气氛中逃走”，然后他们向外边的甲板走去。

这里水流缓慢，水量比其他水道少上一半有余。Castiel不确定自己是否应该走得离天使石板太远，所以他们靠在围墙上，放眼看了一会儿河流。

“所以这之后你打算干什么？”Dean问，抱起双臂，“你想把石板带到哪去？”

“那取决于它的内容。无论如何。 _我_ 不会去任何地方。是 _我们_ 要把石板带到那里去。”

Dean沉默着。

“你说过我可以留下。”Castiel提醒他。

“嗯，我知道，你也应该这样，”他肯定道，“我们会重新成为一个团队。”

Castiel转头盯着他：“我们是家人。”

“嗯。嗯，我就是这个意思。”

他们相顾无言了半晌，Dean掩饰得天衣无缝，假装Castiel没有在他脑袋上盯出个洞来。

最终他问：“为什么在电话里要容易一些？”

“你不喜欢我盯着你看。”Castiel说，仿佛在解释。

“没错。”

“我的家人，Dean，天国的其他天主，他们并不想念我。他们出于某些特定的目的想要我活着，或着死去。我爱他们，我想念他们，比他们今后可能重新给我的爱要多得多。有个念头……冒了出来。你需要我，可能，和他们差不多，活着或者死去，是为了达到你的目的。”

“Cas，”Dean吐出了他的名字，看向他，彻底被冒犯了。

“那么，为什么，”Castiel终于发问，“你为什么需要我？”

“我们合作得很好。”

“我们一般完全不合作。”

“但我们在一起总是更好。”

“基于什么不可否认的证据，Dean？”

“老天，我哪知道，”Dean大幅度摆着手，“这外边在你眼里看起来像是 _天启_ 吗，Cas？”

“你和Sam阻止了它。到最后我基本完全没用了。我只是事后才进行了干涉。然后引出了一段更不光彩的发展。你几乎肯定不认同它。”

“你的出发点是好的。”

“所以你想要我成为你家族的一部分是因为我是一个用心良好的人？”

“不是，”Dean脱口而出，“你。”他住了口。

“你需要我。”

“对。”Dean把手甩向空中。

“我爱你，”Castiel说，“而我不是你的兄弟。我爱你。我想成为你的家人。我们可以那样吗，Dean？或者我们需要重新进行定义，就现在？”

Dean _无言以对_ 。而他沉默了太久。

Castiel垂下头，摇了摇。他试图绕过Dean，回到船内。

Dean让他过去了，然后突然转身猛地拉住了他的手臂，把他拖了出来。Dean看着他，搜寻着词语，但什么也没能找到。Castiel的表情一秒一秒地变得更冷。

Dean拖着他回身，回到河滨，穿过停车场走到车边。在车旁边他至少能够 _思考_ ，她坚毅的钢骨在他掌下支持着他。他把手掌撑在引擎盖上，微微靠着她，然后转身再度面对Cas。

“对。我。你是我最好的朋友。而且我爱你。而且，老兄，我想你想得他妈都要死了。而且我想要你和我一起回家。和我们一起。 _和我_ 一起，”Dean摇了摇头，“还有石板的这些破事。Cas，我们会有办法的。我，”他叹了口气，转了转肩膀，“我不知道还要说些什么。这快要变得，像是， _浪漫_ 了，而我对它一窍不通。我坐在这里对你告白，这也很糟糕。我就。Cas，我不知道该怎么做。”

“但你想要我在这。”Cas不怎么像是在提问。

“每时每刻。”

Castiel点头了，有力、坚定地点了一下。“好吧。”

Dean发出不适的笑声。放开双臂。“好吧。”

Castiel已经离他很近了，他似乎不可能再被挤得离车门更近，然而，Castiel用双手捧住了他的脸颊，而如果Dean再次稍稍吓了一跳，那也不能怪他。

“我很抱歉，”Cas轻声说。

“嗯。没关系，”Dean安静地回应。他抬起手，覆在Cas的双手上。

“你活着，”Cas非要说出来，“我不得不那么多次。不得不 _杀了你_ 。”

Dean在他们手掌交叠的重量下点了点头。“但是算数的那次，你没有那么做。我现在就在这儿呢。”

“我实在很抱歉，Dean。”

“闭嘴。”

Castiel用自己的嘴轻触Dean的唇，就一次，简略地。

Dean把他卷入其中，然后，让他们的唇瓣贴合得紧密无间。

“你真的会和我一起回家吗？”Dean对着他的肩膀问。

“这一次，是的，一定，”他说，心里清楚Dean记起了他们一起在炼狱中度过的最后一刻。此时，记忆历历在目，“我保证我会留在你身边。”他在Dean的耳畔说。

* * *

这一记号引出了一系列Kevin无所参考的物件。Sam发誓他曾在哪里见过它，但他自己最近做的那些研究在他脑子里混成了一团。倦意也已然再度袭来。他用手抹了一把脸，咬住嘴唇。在他，Dean和Cas三人里，总有人可以记起他是在哪里见过它的。

Sam朝门口走去，门朝向甲板，一直为了通风而开着，但Castiel和Dean似乎不在附近。Sam转向窗户，窗户正对着外边的停车场，他寻找着他们的车，然后——

Cas让Dean蜷在身前，用一只手缓慢地拨弄着Dean的头发。Dean被压在车身上，他们的膝盖交错，Cas-Dean-Cas-Dean，而Dean紧紧抓着Cas仿佛。

仿佛他爱他。

而如果这意味着Cas会留下来，Sam会很高兴。但如果这意味着Dean有了另一个活下去的动力，另一个 _不再牺牲自己_ 的理由，就此结束连番的自杀式任务。如果这能让Dean活下去，或者更好，让他想要活下去。如果Dean能拥有这些，他的家人，他最好的朋友，还有他所爱的人。

Sam就实在是太他妈开心了。就这样 _松了一口气_ ，这样快乐。

Sam把头靠在窗棂上，露出微笑。他仅仅再看了一眼，能看见Cas暗色的脑袋，但看不见他们面对着对方的脸。

他转身准备回到底舱，却停在了阶梯当中。他向Cas祈祷，愿他保守他的兄长。然后向下走去。

-End-

\-------译注-------

[1] Headline News，头条新闻，CNN旗下的一家有线电视与卫星电视新闻频道

[2] This is your problem. You have no faith. 我印象里这是Cas和Dean初见时的台词之一？

[3] Pacific Northwest，美国西北部地区和加拿大西南部地区的合称

[4] 犹他州

[5]Men of Letters

[6] 原句：“what if i needd you to be hree righ t now? willould you come?”，Dean大概喝醉了，所以打字不太利索，拼错了很多词。其中“willould”非常有意思，是从普通的无预设的意愿询问（will）转到了更为谨慎小心、更委婉、可能带有对方不会答应的预设的意愿询问（would）。

[7] 前一句是who are you，这一句是who is this。这一句比较生疏，也没有预设对象。

[8] Seminole Wars，美国军队与塞米诺尔人（美洲土著）在弗罗里达的三起相关军事冲突，发生于1816至1858年之间（维基百科）

[9] Fuckn gool brb。Dean出于种种原因打了乱码，推测是“fuckn good/cool bro”。但不管怎样我就用错别字代替吧。

[10] Ghoul

[11] 汉语拼音的“恶魔”（e mo），原文Dean在这里把demon这个词拼出来了，也就是说了D-E-M-O-N。拼法的字是维基上写的。

[12] Greyhound Bus，美国的跨市长途运营巴士。（维基）

[13] Sweet Tomatoes，连锁自助餐厅名。

[14] 实际上，这句话是押韵的：yellow（黄）和taco（墨西哥夹饼）。

[15] You. 单复数同形，我取复数，大家随意。


End file.
